Truth or Dare
by FallBubblegumFailure
Summary: Thongs, vodka, and a game of Truth or Dare.  RussiaxAmerica WARNING: M rated yaoi content.  Don't like, don't read.


OMG RUSSAI X AMERICA IS MY NEW FAVORITE! Not kidding, I read the best fanfiction for those two EVAR! Lol Enjoi this little fanfic I put together.

[Title]

"Oh come on, no one but me is gonna know. Just do it, you did choose dare." France said to America. America put his hands on his hips.

"I know I chose dare, but there is no way in hell I'm going to wear a _thong_!" He all but yelled at France. France up his hands up in the universal 'calm down dude' sign.

"I told you, nobody is going to know but me. You should be grateful I kicked everyone else out of the room, otherwise there'd be more pressure and more people to know about your dare. I am smart sometimes, believe it or not. And besides, what's the harm? No one is going to rape you or anything, we all sorted that out ages ago, remember? I promise, there's nothing to worry about." France said, trying to get America to take the stupid dare already. Of course he was lying, saying that America had nothing to worry about. France planned on getting the poor nation drunk and taking a few pictures…but that was beside the point. The goal now was to get America to agree to his dare.

America glared at France for a moment then looked away and muttered something under his breath. "Come again?" France said, not hearing his companion.

A deep blush spread over America's cheeks as he repeated himself a little louder. "I said I'll do it…" he conceded, completely oblivious to France's plans for him.

France smiled and patted America on the back. "I knew you'd say yes. Just wait until you see the pair I have for you." He said and walked off toward his dresser to retrieve said thong. [A/N: England, France, America, China, Japan, Korea, Italy, Romano, Spain, Greece, Germany, and Russia are all having a party at France's house and they were playing Truth or Dare in his room. No, not awkward at all. XD continue.]

"You _have_ a thong?" America exclaimed in shock.

France turned around to raise an eyebrow at America. "Paris _is_ the city of love, why _wouldn't_ I have a thong?" he said, making America's blush stand out more. France chuckled and turned back to his dresser, picking through his extensive collection. Eventually, he pulled out a hot pink pair with black lettering on the front that read 'Kiss This'. He tossed the pair to America and smirked. "There you go. Cute, huh?" America raised an eyebrow then blinked and shook his head.

"Whatever. J-just…give me a minute…" he mumbled and walked into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, America walked out of the bathroom with his boxers in his hands and a blush bright on his face. He tried to hide the underwear in his coat and walk out, but France stopped him.

"How do I know you just aren't wearing any underwear at all?" the blonde haired nation asked and America's blush deepened. And before he could answer, France slipped a finger down the side of America's pants and curled it around the strap of the thong, lifting it into sight. France smiled, then laughed at America's red face before letting it snap back into place. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing." France assured and walked out of the room first, leaving the door open for America to follow.

Out in the living room (which was conjoined with the dining room/kitchen) France sat down on the couch next to England and put an arm around him, making the shorter nation blush. Almost every seat was taken, except for the one next to Russia on the loveseat. America didn't want to sit anyways…

"So what was your dare, Alfred?" China asked, ever the bold one. America blushed and looked at France in alarm. They hadn't come up with an excuse.

"I dared him to take twenty solid shots of vodka without puking." France said with an evil smile. Everyone roared with laughter. He looked to Russia. "Ivan, do you mind getting my vodka from the kitchen? You know where it is." France said as Russia got up, smiling at the prospect of alcohol, especially vodka. America glared at France with an expression of betrayal and France just shrugged and mouthed 'Did you want me to tell them the truth?'. America just glared and France laughed.

Not too much later, Russia came back with a bottle of coconut vodka and a shot glass. France stood and took the bottle and glass from Russia, letting the taller nation sit down again. "Alfred, go ahead and sit down. Don't want you falling over now, do we?" he teased and everyone laughed. Blushing, America walked over to Russia and pulled his shirt down over his ass before sitting down next to him. Something flashed in France's eyes as America did this, but it was barely noticeable. However, Russia noticed. He also noted the way America sat down, and how he shifted uncomfortably once seated. Russia sat back and watched the two as France started pouring shots for America and as America took them, a little hesitantly at first. Russia knew America wasn't a lightweight, but twenty shots was a lot for a young nation like him. He was a minor, too. And as he watched the amount of vodka decrease, Russia couldn't shake the feeling that France was trying to get America drunk.

It was on America's twelfth shot that his senses started getting fuzzy and muddled. Some sounds became a little muffled and his vision was getting a bit blurry, even with his glasses on. He'd blink and he could see clearly again, but only for a few minutes at a time. On his eighteenth, his ears were ringing and he couldn't see with his glasses at all, so he took them off, some of his natural bad eyesight canceling out the alcohol induced. And by the last shot, America was blazing drunk, just like France planned.

Everyone cheered after the last shot and the unfinished bottle of vodka was passed around to everyone else, Russia being given the last large amount. Russia was definitely not a lightweight, even compared to America; the vodka had no effect on him. Everyone else, however, decided to get into the rest of France's stash and soon enough, everyone was drunk. Even moral little Japan. And that's when things started to get…awkward. The group picked their game of Truth or Dare back up and the bottle landed on Japan.

"Truth or dare?" America asked, a goofy grin on his face. Japan seemed to think for a moment before picking truth. Finding this amusing, America asked Japan his question for truth. "Do you want to get into bed with Heracles?" he asked the little Asian country. Korea thought this was hilarious and cracked up on the spot and China gave him a scolding look that didn't really do much. Japan blushed and started fidgeting nervously, refusing to look anywhere but his lap.

"I-I-I-" he stuttered, scratching the back of his head and glancing over at Greece, who was studying him. "Y-yes…" Japan finally said and Korea fell over in his seat, laughing hysterically as China tried to get him to calm down. Greece blinked and stared at Japan in shock, who wouldn't look back. Getting back to the game, Japan spun the bottle and it landed on Romano. "Truth or Dare?" Japan asked the Italian.

"Dare." Romano said right off the bat. Japan, who had a dare at the ready, spoke up.

"I dare you to kiss Feliciano on the lips." Japan said and everyone looked at him with shock. Korea started giggling. Greece, who was sitting next to Japan, leaned over and asked,

"Kiku, are you into incest?" a look of pure curiosity and shock on his face. Japan's eyes flicked over to China and Korea, who were sitting awfully close to each other, before saying,

"My turn just passed. If you want to know, I'll tell you when my turn comes again, seeing as everyone's probably wondering the same thing." And turning his attention back to Romano, who had already stolen Italy's lips in a kiss while everyone else was distracted. Korea whistled and China hit him on the head with a foldable fan. The group laughed and the game continued, the truths and dares getting more and more awkward as the night went on. And in the end, Romano kissed Italy, England groped France's chest, Greece bit Germany's ear, China dry humped Korea, Spain played the pocky game with France, Italy stuck his hand down England's pants, Korea pinched Romano's ass, Germany licked America's neck, and France bit Greece's nipple.

Then people started to leave and America and Russia were the only ones left besides France. The two helped France clean up a bit, and when it came to throw out the bottle, France stopped. He turned to Russia and said, "Hey, you didn't get a turn during Truth or Dare, did you?"

Russia shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Just watching all of you was enough amusement and embarrassment for me." He said with a smile.

"Aw come on, that's no fun." France complained. "Why don't I give you a dare? It was my turn last, so the three of us can continue alone. How about it?"

"Ehh…sure. Why not?" Russia said after a moment of hesitance. Then he saw France's eyes flash again and wondered if agreeing was the best choice, considering the game thus far.

"Wonderful." France said, glancing at America, who had passed out on the couch. Now to have some fun. He turned back to Russia. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"I'll choose dare." The tall nation said in a contemplative voice. To be honest, he was sure that no matter what France made him do, it wouldn't phase him.

France smiled. "I want you to help me with what I'm about to do, no questions asked, alright?" he said, looking Russia in the eyes. His were glinting mischievously.

Russia blinked and looked over to America's sleeping figure, getting a bad feeling for what France was going to have him do.

+…+

Turns out, Russia had spoken too soon. He was absolutely shocked with France. The blonde nation just didn't seem like the pedo type. But Russia was definitely being proven wrong, as young America was stripped down to his underwear, which turned out to be a pink thong with a really dirty saying right smack in front. Then France pulled America's feet back and duct taped the dirty blonde nation's hands to his ankles, forcing his legs to spread. Then, to wake him up, France began pinching America in every obscene place imaginable. Russia blushed and watched as America's expression changed from dreamy to confused to aroused until his eyes opened and he looked down at his revealed body. He tried to move, but when his muscles woke with him from their drunken slumber, his back arched off the bed because of his limbs being taped together. A deep blush covered his cheeks and ears as he looked around with a frightened expression. Russia was the only person in sight, seeing as France had hidden in a corner to take pictures, and when America's eyes landed on him, a thousand emotions danced across his face.

America was surprised to see Russia at first, wondering what he could be doing here. Then he thought maybe the tall nation might've stumbled into the room and he hoped Russia might be able to get him out of here. Then he thought how Russia was seeing him practically naked, with nothing but a thong on. But the thought that came to him next startled him the most. What if Russia had been the one to do this? What if he and France were planning this together? And America didn't question his final thought, seeing as Russia was an all around sadistic person. So all he felt toward him now was fear and frustration. Frustration for being in this situation, and fear that whatever Russia was doing to him wasn't over yet. And unfortunately for America, it wasn't.

It upset Russia to see the look of betrayal America was giving him, but if anything, he took his dares without question. France had explained the plan beforehand, saying that none of the pictures would show Russia's face if he didn't want them to.

"I don't mind if it shows my face. I have nothing to be afraid of." Russia had said

And France had shrugged and gone on with explaining the plan and preparing America and here is where they end up.

And so, Russia approached America, who was laying on France's bed looking helpless and very erotic. Russia sat on the edge of the bed and started brushing America's hair back gently. "I'm sorry this is happening to you, I really am. But just play along and things will be alright." Russia said softly to America, meeting bright blue eyes with vibrant purple ones. Then, almost imperceptibly, America nodded once and Russia gave a soft smile.

Then in a flash, Russia was on top of America, hands placed on either side of the smaller country's head. America's eyes widened, but he didn't look up at Russia. Rather, he tried to focus on any random thing in the room, which was hard since he wasn't wearing his glasses. Russia leaned his head down and whispered into America's ear, "Don't be afraid. I'll be gentle." And with that, Russia lowered his head farther and took America's earlobe between his teeth and tugged gently. America gasped and Russia smiled, moving to trail soft, teasing kisses down the smaller country's neck and chest.

"Mh-" America bit his lip and cut off his moan when Russia took his nipple into his mouth and started sucking and biting. Russia began kniding America's other nipple with his hand and tried to get the young nation to make some noise. "I-Ivan-" America began then gasped again as Russia pressed their crotches together and started grinding. America moaned and shut his eyes. Russia left America's chest and trailed his tongue from America's jaw line to his cheek bone and smiled when America turned his head toward him. Russia moved his lips to meet America's in a heated kiss and gently bit the smaller country's bottom lip. America gasped and Russia took his chance to slip his tongue into America's mouth and deepen the kiss.

When Russia pulled away for air, a thin string of saliva connected them and America blushed and held Russia's gaze. Smirking, Russia bucked his hips forward and was rewarded with a moan from America when their crotches slammed together. Blushing, America turned his head and refused to meet Russia's eyes, but Russia wouldn't have that. He brought a hand up to America's chin and turned his head to force the dirty blonde to look at him. Slowly, America looked at Russia, who was smirking devilishly. "Alfred…don't tell me you're _enjoying_ this." Russia said in a scolding tone as he bucked his hips forward again. America shut his eyes and bit his lip, trying not to moan again as his back arched. Smiling, Russia scooted down the bed some and stopped to lean his head between America's legs. America fidgeted some, becoming eager, and Russia smirked again. The taller country pressed his lips against America's crotch, right under the erotic little saying on the thin underwear. America gasped and he fidgeted again, trying not to get so excited. It wasn't really working, though.

Russia sat back up and hooked his thumbs into the thong and started pulling it down, revealing America entirely. The cold air was a shock to America as he tugged against his restraints. Chuckling, Russia withdrew a switchblade knife from his pocket and cut the duct tape off, giving America's limbs their freedom. He wasn't worried that America would try to get away. No, he was quite positive the young man was enjoying himself far too much to want to leave. And not a moment later, Russia removed the thong entirely and bent down to take America into his mouth. America moaned loudly and brought his hands up to Russia's head, tangling his fingers in his hair. Russia smirked mentally and pulled back a bit to tease America's head with his tongue. Then his head went back down and Russia took in America's dick so far that the tip tickled his throat and he swallowed. America moaned again and the volume increased when Russia began humming around his length as he moved.

America squeezed his eyes shut at the pleasure coursing through him at Russia's actions. He forgot for a moment that he'd been forced into this instead of choosing it. And in this state, he didn't notice Russia slicking his fingers with lube and only understood what was going on when he felt a finger slide into his ass. To keep America distracted from the odd sensation, Russia sucked hard on America's dick and made the shorter man cry out. Still sucking, Russia began to move the finger inside America until it became easy, then he put in another and began scissoring his fingers. America cried out again and squirmed, unused to the feeling. And it wasn't much later that Russia slipped in a third finger and began stretching the younger man even more. And America began to feel the heat building up in the pit of his stomach and he struggled to warn Russia. "Iv-van…!" he cried and came hard into Russia's mouth. Unbelievably, Russia swallowed it all and as he lifted his head to meet America's gaze, he licked his lips and smirked.

"What a treat." The Russian said and his eyes flashed mischievously. He pulled his fingers out of America and started unbuttoning his pants. America watched with curiosity as Russia pulled out his dick and placed himself at America's entrance. Leaning forward, Russia took America's lips in a kiss before pushing into the small man beneath him. Russia buried himself to the hilt and waited for America to adjust. America squirmed again, the odd itchy burning sensation something new to him. Once he felt comfortable enough, America nodded to Russia.

"Move," he said, trying not to squirm again. Russia pulled out slowly then gradually pushed back in, being gentle with America. Apparently, America didn't want gentle. Gripping Russia's shoulders, America gritted his teeth. "Faster." He commanded, the slow pace torturing him to no end. His breathing was labored and sweat coated his skin as Russia picked up the pace. Then Russia hit a spot in America that made the world go white. America threw back his head and came close to screaming from the pleasure it brought. And Russia wasn't stopping there. Every thrust from then on, Russia made sure to hit that spot, to make America enjoy it as much as possible. And enjoy it he did; so much so that the heat came back and started building again. He knew he was going to cum soon, but couldn't seem to warn Russia this time. He only held the taller nation close and they cried out one right after the other as they both released.

Panting, Russia pulled out of America and lay in a sweaty heap beside him, gazing languidly at the younger man. America felt empty once Russia pulled out, but didn't mind it so much. Not until he remembered that this was France's plan, and possibly Russia's too. He turned to the white haired nation and looked him right in the eyes with a fierce gaze. "I want answers. Now." He said. Russia blinked, surprised in America's forwardness. But explained it all nonetheless.

+…+

The next morning at the world meeting, many of the guys who'd been at the party the night before either came in with headaches or didn't come in at all, due to serious hangovers. America made it to the meeting, however, and once there, sat next to Russia. Surprised, Russia turned to America with a small smile. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Russia asked politely. America didn't answer this, but stared at the table with eyes that gave away serious thought and what seemed to be a bit of sadness. When America looked up, Russia was surprised to see that there actually was sadness in his eyes.

"Ivan…Last night…Did it mean anything to you? Was it worth anything at all?" America asked, looking like he was getting ready to have his heart broken. Russia was shocked. He hadn't really thought about last night as anything other than France's plan so far. But now that America brought it up…

Without warning, America suddenly brought his lips up to Russia's in a hesitant but hopeful kiss. Russia didn't respond at first, leading America to believe that his hopes had been wrong, but he took the smaller nation by surprise when he lifted his hand to cup America's face and kiss him back. When they pulled away from each other, America said with his first breath, "I love you,"

And less than a minute later, Russia replied with, "I love you too." Leaning his forehead against America's and looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. Neither of them noticed as the entire room full of people stared and France took pictures.

"Truth…" the French muttered under his breath.


End file.
